


I Thought You Were the Smart One?

by all_my_ships_are_sinking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (maybe), Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Ginny Weasley, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Babies, Background Het, Background Slash, Confusion, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Curse Breaker Ron Weasley, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Good Slytherins, HP: EWE, In Character, In which Hermione is NOT the smart one, Inter-House Unity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Hermione Granger, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Femslash, Pregnancy, SPEW Advisor Hermione Granger, Secret Relationship, Teacher Hermione Granger, Unspeakable Pansy Parkinson, Work In Progress, first published one at least, hopefully, lots of angst at first, mentions of 8th Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_my_ships_are_sinking/pseuds/all_my_ships_are_sinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt/Summary: Hermione has always been the problem solver of the group; the one to have everythng figured out and then patiently wait for the others to catch up. But she just can't seem to work out why Ginny and Harry won't just get back together already! They so obviously love each other! ...Right?<br/>Good thing Ron and Pansy are there to point her in some semblance of the right direction.<br/>Main Pairing: Ginny/Hermione<br/>Side Pairings: Ron/Pansy and Draco/Harry<br/>Genre: Fluff, get-together, secret relationships, misunderstandings, career fic<br/>Era: Post-Hogwarts, mentions of Hogwarts 8th Year<br/>Rating: PG-13 (I guess)<br/>Other: pining!Ginny, oblivious!Hermione, matchmakers!Ronsy, exaspirated!Ronsy, wannabe matchmaker!Hermione, confused!Hermione, redeemed Slytherins, House Unity, auror!Harry auror!Ginny, auror!Draco, curse breaker!Ron, unspeakable!Pansy, SPEW advisor!Hermione, teacher!Hermione</p><p>WIP, may not be updated often due to the burden of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - 1311 words

Hermione has always been the problem solver of the group; the one to have everythng figured out and then patiently wait for the others to catch up. But she just can't seem to work out _why_ Ginny and Harry won't just _get back together already!_ She knows that it takes time to get over taumatic events, but come on! It has been over a year since the war ended, they completed their "8th Year" (Ginny's Seventh Year), and they are moving on to getting jobs, starting their careers! And if Harry and Ginny really need help _that much -_ which, for Harry at least, is plausible - couldn't they help each other? Hermione certainly thinks so.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the tinkling of a bell. She looks up from her perch near the back window, and is greeted with the smiling face of Ron Weasley, and a quite obviously pregnant Pansy Parkinson. She can't help but smile as she sees Ron help his girlfriend up the last step into the little corner bakery. Ron and Hermione had broken up almost as soon as they got together. They were just too different - they argued all the time, and it wouldn't have been fair for them to keep using Harry as the mediator, as if he was their own personal relationship counselor.

That fall, when they started their 8th Year of schooling, McGonagall had announced that the previous Headmaster's visions about House Unity were now more important than ever, to prevent a war like the one with Voldemort from ever occuring again. Everyone - even the most _contrary_ of the Gryffindors and the most _prideful_ of the Slytherins - agreed. To enforce these new rules, several changes were made at Hogwarts.

First, along with the traditional Quidditch House Cup, an inter-house intramural Quidditch Cup was introduced. Basically, anyone who didn't make or didn't _want_ to be on their House team, could gather a group of 9 students (one full team and two alternates) from any number of houses and play in a tournament against other similarly chosen groups. Ah, Hermione still remembers the shock on Harry's face when Greg Goyle and Draco Malfoy walked up to him in the corridor and asked him to play seeker on their team, as Malfoy, apparently, much prefered being a _Chaser_ instead. Despite his innitial suprise, it took hardly any convincing for Harry to agree, much to Ron's chagrin.

The Headmistress also set up an inter-house tutoring program, so that any student with a grade lower than "Acceptable" could be tutored by a top student from another house. Hermione had ended up tutoring Hannah Abbot in three different subjects, and Harry learned potions from Theodore Nott. And Ron, _of course -_ was tutored in Potions, Tranfiguration, and, most shockingly, _Muggle Studies -_ by Pansy Parkinson. Within a month, he had asked her out on a date to Hogsmeade, and by Christmas break she was being introduced to the Weasleys as his girlfriend. Hermione will be the first to admit that she was skeptical at first, but after seeing how happy they were together, she couldn't help but be happy for them, too.

Pansy had actually came up to her one day soon after Christmas, when they were all at the Burrow, and asked her if she was okay with her dating Ron. She had been touched by the gesture, and told Pansy that she was just glad that her friend was happy again. He was her first love, but he won't be her last. She knows she will find someone else to be happy with eventually. At this point Ron came up to them, and told her that she might find someone new sooner than she thought, and then winked at her. She still isn't altogether sure what he meant by that, but she gave up trying to understand Ron a long time ago.

"Hey, 'Mione! How're your students doing today? Getting the hang of the wand motions yet?" Ron asks, as he pulls a chair out for Pansy to sit.

"Hello Ron, Pansy," here she nods at each of them, before continuing, "The kids are doing great, actually; Jeffrey still accidentally blows things up occasionally - really, it's happened _twice_ this _week!_ \- but other than that we've been moving through the lessons as planned. Which is quite suprising, actually - I keep waiting for something to go wrong!"

"I've told you a _million times,_ Hermione," Pansy cuts in, "That _nothing_ is going to go wrong! Your idea for a wizarding primary school was brilliant, and you are an _excellent_ teacher." Hermione smiles. Her friends really are the best.

"I couldn't have done it without McGonagall's help setting it up, and all the other faculty. Astoria is a _wonderful_ foreign language teacher, and Luna is actually a great school counselor, now't I've given her a chance," Hermione breathes out, grinning. " _Oh!_ and all the kids _love_ visiting Neville in the greenhouse - whenever I need them to pay attention I just tell them I'll let them up to the roof to help him tend the plants for a bit at the end of the day, if they're good. They shut up faster than first years under McGonagall's glare!"

She shares a laugh with Ron and Pansy at that. A waitress soon comes over and takes their orders: a Cheese Danish and an Iced Tea for herself, a Meatlover's Double-Slam Sandwich and a large black coffee for Ron, and a powdered jelly donut and a Pumpkin Spice Frozen Latte for Pansy.

"Really though, 'Mione," Ron begins, as the waitress takes their menus, "You don't give yourself enough credit. You're one of the smartest people I know, and when you get your mind set on something you're a force to be reconned with. If anyone can figure out a way to make this work, it's you."

She blushes at the compliment, even though she has heard similar things before. She tends to get a bit insecure, and it's nice to hear something positive about herself, to get that little boost of confidence.

"One of the smartest?" she teases, "Who's my competition?"

Ron laughs, then thinks a minute before he replies. Eventually, he says, "Well, Pansy, of course," he pauses to smile at said girl, "And Draco, too. He's right clever, that one."

He isn't wrong, both Pansy _and_ Draco could give her a run for her money in the intelligence category. Pansy's memory is near perfect, and Draco had read every book in the Malfoy library by age 7. The only reason they had never got better grades than her back at Hogwarts was most likely her natural prowess for testing.

They talk a while longer, until Pansy pipes up, "Sorry to be a buzz kill, but we really should be going, Ron. We have to be at St. Mungo's in ten minutes," she says to her boyfriend.

" _Shit!_ Yeah, sorry Hermione, but we've got to go!"

She smiles. "No worries, I've got to get back as well. We're still meeting up at the Burrow on Sunday?"

"Yeah. We'll eat, hang out, probably play some Quidditch. I know you don't play, but since Pans can't because of the baby you two can keep each other company. See you then!" Ron calls out as he gathers his things and helps Pansy stand up.

"See you guys!" Hermione shouts, waving, as she watches them walk out the door. Well, time to head back to work. She puts on her jacket, picks up her purse, and throws a few bills on the table before walking out of the door. As she does, she resumes her thinking, which quickly transitions to plotting. She _knows_ that Harry and Ginny are in love, now she just has to figure out how to make _them_ see it, too.

A plot forms in her head, and she smiles. Sunday at the Burrow - she can't wait.

 


	2. Chapter 2 - 1097 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a BIT angsty (just a bit). You are warned.

Hermione wakes up on Sunday morning to a loud, obtrusive, and completely unwelcome noise. As her mind breaks out of it's sleep-boggled state, she recognizes the sound as someone calling her on the floo. She groans as she rolls over and gets out of bed. Who could possibly be calling her at, she checks the clock on her nightstand, 8 AM on a Sunday?

She throws her hair up in a ponytail and walks to the main room of her flat, where her floo was installed, full ready to give _whoever_ it is a _piece of her mind._ What she sees, though, changes her mind real quick.

The head of none other than Draco Malfoy is sticking through her fireplace, looking altogether _too_ worried for her liking. Even though they all get on now, Draco is never one to show his emotions - always keeping in place his 'Malfoy Mask,' so if he is noticeably worried, at 8 AM on a Sunday, then something is really, _really_ wrong. She mentally steels herself for bad news, before crossing the room and dropping to her knees in front of the floo.

"What's happened?" she asks, "Where are you? Is everyone alright? Is someone hurt?"

He takes a deep breath, lets it out, and schools his featues into a much more neutral expression before answering each of her questions in turn, "Auror raid gone wrong, St. Mungo's, no, and yes." Hermione feels her heart stop for a second.

"I'm coming through," she says, not even bothering to change her clothes, brush her teeth, or even comb her bushy hair into submission before standing up and walking through into the hospital.

Along with Draco, Ginny and her partner, a 26-year-old Senior Auror named Emily, are already there. _There,_ per say, is what appears to be a waiting room. The only person missing is...

"Where's Harry?" she asks, clear worry in her voice, "Where is he? Is he hurt? What happened?"

"Miss Granger," Emily speaks up, "I need to ask you to calm down. I will explain everything once everyone is here."

The way she says it makes Hermione want to scream-and-yell her into oblivion, but Draco must sense that, because before she gets a word out he puts an arm around her shoulders and guides her into a seat on the other side of the room. As she sits, she looks over at Ginny to see her staring at a spot on the floor like it holds all the secrets of the universe. Yes, this is bad.

Not a minute later, Ron and Pansy burst into the room, looking completely distraught. Taking a quick scan of the room, Ron must also notice Harry's conspicuous absence, because he asks, "What's happened? Is Harry alright?"

Miss Calm-and-Collected speaks again, "Please, Mr.Weasley, Miss Parkinson, sit. I will explain everything." Ron seems like he might protest, but his worry must get the better of his anger, because he sits down beside Pansy.

_Finally,_ Emily tells them what's going on, "Late last night, we had planned a raid on a known maker and trader of illegal potions. We had been on him for a while, but just managed to actually track him down to a location where we'd be able to capture him. The plan was simple. Ginevra and I would come in through the main entrance to distract the man, and the client he was with, while Aurors Potter and Malfoy came in the back, thus creating a blockade. It was a textbook raid, in and out, easy as pie - or at least, it _should_ have been. Someone from the Ministry - we're still trying to find out _who_ \- tipped them off. They were waiting for us. When Ginny and I came in, there were ten of them, not two. I tried to warn the others, but there was just no time - no way. It was an unfair fight. Ginevra," here, she pauses for the first time since she began, to give a small, proud smile to her partner, "Managed to send for backup, but it took time for them to get there. Two of the rogues cast a particularly nasty compound-curse towards Malfoy. There was no time for him to block it; Potter jumped in front of him. When the others got there, we were able to take _all_ the criminals into custody, and Potter was rushed to the hospital. That was about three hours ago. He is still in critical condition."

When she's finished, everyone simply sits and stares at her. Ron looks as if he might faint. Hermione risks a glance to her left, at Draco, to see him looking like he would very much prefer to be _dead_ than be sitting here. Ginny is still staring at the floor, most likely blaming herself. Pansy is crying silently into Ron's shoulder. Hermione can't help it, she grabs onto Draco and begins to sob into his shirt. Normally, he would say something slightly insulting and shake her off, but today he only moves his arm from her shoulder to her waist and holds her while she breaks down. She cries harder.

Pansy is the first one to speak. "Can we, uh...w-when can we s-see him?" she stutters out. Emily, who had been almost robotic throughout this whole thing, finally seems to crack. Her shoulders slump and she heaves out a sigh. Her face softens a bit, and she looks at each of them in turn as she answers, "I don't know. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, and leave whenever you like, but I have to get back to the office to file the paperwork. It's a miracle no one's came and fetched me yet. I'll make sure that the Healers know to inform you if anything changes," she pauses to take a deep breath, and then continues more quietly, "I-I do hope that Potter's alright. He's a good man - young, a lot of life ahead of him."

"Yeah," Hermione thinks Ginny is the one who says it, but she's not sure. Hermione feels herself nodding in agreement anyway as Auror Emily turns and walks out of the room. She's not sure how long they sit there in silence before Draco gets up and calmly and quietly excuses himself to the restroom.

Despite his attempt at secrecy, when they hear the screaming and sobbing from somewhere down the hall, they all know that it's _him,_ and not some patient that's in pain. They don't say anything when he gets back, though. For today, they will spare his Malfoy pride.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! And for the record, I write tragic events because when people are upset they are more likely to have trouble keeping their masks up, so of course I wrote Harry being hurt to make Draco show his emotions more so that Hermione can start to notice them. So don't worry, things will get better soon! 
> 
> Probably.


	3. Chapter 3 - 1209

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye angst, hello extreme amounts of dialogue in order to induce indirect characterization!

"Granger! Oh, for goodness sake wake _up!_ "

Well, Hermione can't help but think that that is rather _rude_ as she groggily blinks awake. _That's_ odd, her pillow seems to be moving...

She immediately sits up and takes in her surroundings. They are still at St. Mungo's. She must have fallen asleep on Draco, and he was evidently having a tough time waking her from her slumber. She is just about to ask what time it is when he says, "Finally! I've been trying to wake you for almost _five_ minutes! A nurse came in and said that we can go see Harry now, come on!"

That wakes Hermione up instantly. "Why didn't you say so?!" she yells, "Let's go!"

Draco huffs at that, but he doesn't say anything back, which makes Hermione that much more sure of how worried he was about Harry, which, to be honest, is kind of sweet. They walk the rest of the way to Harry's room in silence, with Hermione trailing just slightly behind Draco, who seems to know where he's going. They finally turn into the last room at the end of the hallway and Hermione isn't sure if she should be worried or relieved.

Ron, Pansy, and Ginny are all there already, surrounding Harry who lays on a hospital bed in the center of the room. He's alive, but he's not _okay._ He's hooked up to a device similar to a muggle heart monitor and he appears to have _at least_ twenty broken bones. Harry looks up then and sees them, and he says - _I kid you not_ -

"Hey guys. What's up?"

And then he smiles, his goofy, lopsided smile, and it is at that _precise_ moment that Draco loses his shit.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?!? You put yourself into a life-threatening situation, passed out, broke a _million fucking bones_ and had to be _rushed to St. Mungo's,_ where you've been for the last _thirteen bloody hours, and you ask 'WHAT'S UP?!??!?'"_ He screamed so loud it's a wonder the whole hospital didn't hear him.

She sees Harry cringe, but he's still smiling a bit, so the effect is null. "Uhh...sorry?" he shrugs a bit, but flinches back at Draco's glare.

"I swear to _fucking Merlin,_ Potter," Draco spits out, striding across the room to sit in a chair next to Harry's hospital bed, "If you almost die _one more time,_ I'll _kill_ you."

Harry pulls a confused face, "But wouldn't that kind of defeat the purpose, though?"

"You know what I mean!" Draco shouts, but the way he's looking at Harry all worried and gripping his arm like a life line kind of undermine his anger.

Harry smiles again, but quickly became more serious, "What else was supposed to do in that situation, though?" he asks, Draco tries to interject, but Harry isn't done yet, "Let _you_ get hit with that curse? No. _No way."_

This whole thing is so _characteristically_ Harry - always the hero, always putting others first - that Hermione thinks it's almost funny. Draco, apparently, does not see the humour of the situation.

"Harry-just-no. Don't you ever try to save me again, you hear? No, shut the fuck up," he says, holding up a hand as Harry tries to interrupt, _"I don't want you to save me. It is not your job to always be such a fucking hero._ The next time someone fires a curse at me, you know what you do? Do you know? You call for backup, and you _get me to the fucking hospital, right away, you fucking bastard._ But you do _not,_ under any circumstances, jump in front of me. Ever. _Again."_

There is a long silence after that, probably because - behind all the bad language, the anger, the bossiness - that is possibly the nicest thing that they have ever heard Draco Malfoy say. Harry himself looks a bit shell-shocked, and seems to be having difficulty formulating his reply. He is saved the trouble by a nurse bustles into the room to perform some routine diagnostic spells and scribble the results hurriedly onto a clipboard. Draco tries to look over at her shoulder while she's writing, and ignores when she glares at him. When he starts asking questions she seems to have had enough, for she threatens to kick him out if he doesn't _'be patient and mind his own business.'_ He quickly shuts up.

As soon as the nurse leaves, Harry is bombarded by questions from Ron _and_ Draco, while Pansy sneaks some of his 'get well' chocolate frogs. Ginny is still sitting quietly on the other side of the room, which Hermione thinks is odd, so she goes over to talk to her.

"You alright?" Ginny jumps at the statement, as if she had just been awoken from a dream. Perhaps she had been.

"Yeah-yeah. I'm alright." She tries to smile, but it's strained and they both know it.

Hermione pulls up a chair from the other, empty, bed and sits down. "No, really," she inquires, "Are you _alright?"_

Ginny sighs. "I'm fine, really. And I'm really bloody glad that Harry's going to be okay. It's just-" she stops abruptly before immediately continuing, "Can I ask you something?" She seems nervous, so Hermione tries to be as unthreatening as possible.

"Of course! You can ask me anything, Gin," she encourages.

Ginny takes a deep breath, pauses, and nods her head once as if she's just made up her mind on a very important decision. Perhaps she has. After another moment of silence, Ginny looks up and meets Hermione's eyes, and with a sudden determination she blurts out, "How do you know if you're in love?"

Now, of all things Ginny could have asked her, Hermione must admit that that was one she wasn't expecting.

"Well..." she begins, "I think-I think you know. When you're in love, I think you just-know, you know? Oh, um, maybe you don't - you are asking after all. Well, it's like this. All those things you hear about 'butterflies' and stuff...that's not it. Some people get that, but it's not a qualification to decide whether you're in love or not. If you're in love, though, you know. You can feel it - not in your heart, your heart is only good for pumping blood - but in your mind. There's no other way to describe it, you just know."

Hermione thinks that that's as good an explanation as any, really. Ginny is quiet again, and she's looking down at her hands - but not _really_ looking, as if she's concentrating really hard on something inside of her mind. Hermione watches her carefully wondering what's gotten her all torn up about _love_ all of a sudden. Could this be about Harry? Merlin knows they should've gotten back together _ages_ ago, maybe now they'll finally...

"'Mione, uh, listen, I need to-" but before Ginny can finish her sentence a cranky-looking nurse comes over and tells them that they have to go and they can come back tomorrow.

As soon as they get back to the waiting room with the floo connection, Ginny throws a handful of green powder into the fireplace and disappears in a cloud of green flames. Hermione never does find out exactly what she was planning to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the long wait :(! Oh, and Draco acts really angry in this chapter because he doesn't know how to deal with his feels. (Ha! That rhymes!) And what was Ginny going to say to Hermione? The world may never know!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter of my Gimione fanfic! Please leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any advise/constructive criticism. ^_^


End file.
